


Perfection Shattered With A Gun And 2 Pretty Boys

by justafandommess



Series: The Years In Between [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Multi, Stream Team, Trevor and Ryan are brothers, Violence, also this is basically just jeremy being in love with the two boys, more development next part, pre-fahc, pretty sure that's it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandommess/pseuds/justafandommess
Summary: Jeremy never thought he’d end up being a criminal, running with a fucking crew and pulling crazy stunts on the daily basis. When he really thought about it, he still had trouble wrapping his head around it. Because by all means, Jeremy was the perfect child and basically the last person who’d ever end up robbing banks for money.





	Perfection Shattered With A Gun And 2 Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is the 3rd part of my series. it's a jeremy origin story of sorts, and im kinda proud of it. it is unedited tho so apologies for any mistakes. Much love!! <3

Jeremy never thought he’d end up being a criminal, running with a fucking  _ crew _ and pulling crazy stunts on the daily basis. When he really thought about it, he still had trouble wrapping his head around it. Because by all means, Jeremy was the perfect child and basically the last person who’d ever end up robbing banks for money. 

When he was young, he was always the teacher’s pet or the ‘angel’ as his mom loved to brag. He studied for tests, got all A’s, did gymnastics, and was basically the poster child for how a suburban family should look. And when he decided to go into the police force? Well that was just the icing on the cake for his family, really. 

He liked the police academy, liked the routine and how the hard work from gymnastics allowed him to adjust easily to the laboring days they were putting him through. And when he graduated, it finally felt like he was more than just the perfectionist in school. Sure, he passed with flying colors. But he finally found a purpose, a reason _ why _ he wanted to be perfect. He was going to help people, stop crime, be a hero. All that jazz. 

Of course, everything changed in the following months. 

When new police rookie Jeremy Dooley joined the force, the Boston police force barely gave him a once over before deciding he wasn’t worth it. They stuck him on the most mundane work they could. And Jeremy figured out pretty quickly that the real world didn’t give a shit if you were the perfect kid in school. They stereotyped you and stuck you in a box and left you to die. If you weren’t normal enough for them, you didn’t deserve to be equal with them.

So Jeremy quickly saw his hopes and dreams dashed. He wasn’t going to end crime or help lead justice. He was going to be doing paperwork until he was 60 and retired to a boring home with his cats. (Although, he loved his little cat idiots) 

And so one morning Jeremy woke up and said fuck it all. 

He quit his job at the police station, not that many people cared, left his shitty apartment in Boston, and cut off all contact with his parents. He got in a van with his cats and his belongings and started driving.

When Jeremy thought back on that time, he remembered it being the most lonely but liberating time of his life. Just him and the road. No nagging responsibilities. No society telling him who to be or what to do with his life. And though he wished he could’ve had someone with him, it really helped him find himself. He was more than just a fish in the sea. He was a motherfucking shark.

When Jeremy arrived in Los Santos, he was very unimpressed. The city smelled like a garbage dump, and he was pretty sure he saw someone get murdered on his first night there. And although the city wasn’t pretty (Boston wasn’t either, so who was he to judge?) he knew he had found the place for him. It called to him, in a weird way.

And so he bought an apartment and settled down. Applied for the nightshift at the convenience store down the road and accepted the fact that he would end up dead in an alley somewhere. That’s just how Los Santos was. 

And then on his first night at Grab-And-Dash, the store got held up. Jeremy sighed, because of course someone tried to rob it, the place was rundown and had barely any defense systems. So Jeremy silently gave all of the money in the register and watched with bored eyes as the two men left the store. 

Jeremy started seeing the pair everywhere, though. Robbing his bank, shooting at the police station down the road, blowing up the warehouse a few corners over. And suddenly, Jeremy started paying attention to these two. Because it seemed like they were up and coming, and well, he couldn't even go get coffee without seeing their stupid faces. So he watched the news, looked at all the news websites (and maybe some fan blogs but he wouldn’t say anything) and silently followed these two criminals. 

Around the same time, he discovered underground fighting. He wasn’t necessarily proud of what he did, but every weekend and friday night he spent fighting his ass off. He won, made quite the name for himself, dragged in enough money to cover rent. It wasn’t healthy but it worked.

Everything really changed when he met Trevor. He had seen the mysterious man at one of his fights, watching the tall, dark haired guy in the back row as he pounded the guy to a pulp. Jeremy left the match, getting out of there faster than he had before, chasing down barely a shadow of a man. 

Jeremy tracked him to a back alley, the side street of doubt. There he was, leaning against the wall like he belonged there, like he was waiting for Jeremy to come along. And Jeremy followed like the loyal and curious dog he was. 

“So, do you prefer Monster Truck or JDoolz?” The stranger asked, his smirk showing in the barely lit alleyway. The shadows covered half of his face, almost like he belonged to them. Jeremy was enraptured with the man standing in front of him, almost scared to speak in fear of shattering the illusion. 

“Uh, Monster Truck is, uh, more of a fighting name,” Jeremy said, trailing off as the stranger stepped out of the shadows. He recognized the man as the one who had robbed the store he worked at the first night he worked there. 

“Well, me and my buddy have a proposition for you. Care for a drink?”

And, as they say, the rest is history. It didn’t take long for Jeremy to agree to help the pair with their heists, and as soon as he met Matt he knew he had found the home he was looking for. Besides, who else would he remind to sleep (“Trevor, is that your  _ 12th _ cup of coffee?”) or try and force to eat something that isn’t a donut. (“Matt, I swear to god if I see you eat one more hot pocket I will grab Trev’s knife and kill you before the diabetes does.”)

Their heists quickly became well known. Jeremy always had a flair for the creative, and with Trevor’s puppy dog eyes, Matt could never say no. Sometimes leaving the scene with fireworks that exploded to say ‘Fuck you!’ or spray painting the police station purple and orange. Jeremy quickly fell in love with the chaos and fun of this city. And, well, maybe two other things. 

It was hard not to fall for the two men. Trevor constantly keeping up interesting banter that made Jeremy lose it sometimes, and Matt with his deadpan comments and joyous laugh. Jeremy always wanted to know more, always listened as they ranted or cried or laughed. And before long, he was thinking about more than just being a crew of friends that pulled off stupid heists. 

Of course, that’s where he found himself right now. Sitting behind the scope of his trusty sniper rifle and watching as chaos exploded in front of his very eyes. He knew the risk of hitting the bank with just the two of them, Matt too sick and only able to watch from the cameras. But at least one of them should have realized they were in the Fake’s territory. Jeremy huffed angrily as he sniped yet another cop, trying his best to clear a way for Trevor. 

“Okay, so not only did you manage to piss off the Fake AH Crew, but you also have the  _ fucking Vagabond  _ tailing you?” Jeremy quietly shouted, watching through his scope as Trevor sprinted through the alleys. He also watched as two dark forms followed, before seeing one split off. 

“It was an accident!” Trevor whispered, his voice muffled as he continued to look behind him. Jeremy imagined that he probably looked like he had steam coming out of his ears, but god how did he love this man? He was an  _ idiot. _

“I don’t give a fuck if it was an  _ accident,  _ Trevor! Get the FUCK outta there!” Jeremy watched in silent anticipation as Trevor booked it, before swiveling his gun and shooting the nearest cop. Jeremy heard distant shouting through the comms and heavy breathing. At least Trevor was still alive. 

Jeremy continued to take shot after shot, focusing on listening to the heavy breathing and reminding himself that they’d done worse. Of course, as soon as he thought that, he heard the comms cut out and Trevor’s surprised gasp. 

Feeling panic overtake his heart, he called Matt as fast as he could.

“Ma-Axial? Axial buddy I know you’re sick but I need you to scour every camera you fucking can. I think they got Zed.”

“What? Jer-JDoolz, what happened? I was watching the police I didn’t see them grab him at all!” Matt’s voice was rough from the sickness and it cracked on every other word, but Jeremy could almost feel the panic coming from the phone. 

“The police didn’t grab him.” Jeremy said quietly, the seriousness of the situation lacing his voice. He heard Matt take a deep breath before loud clicking filled the background noise. 

Jeremy continued to take shots at the police, trying to keep a lookout for any of the Fakes. They weren’t exactly inconspicuous, and Jeremy wasn’t above killing at least one of them for taking one of his boys. 

“Okay, Doolz I got a clue of where he might be. It’s grainy and unclear and I don’t think you’re going to like it but I think I might know where he is.” As fast as he could, Jeremy was packing up his rifle and hopping onto a bike. He was speeding away before the cops could even spot him, too focused on the bank that had been robbed. 

Dodging through stop lights and pedestrians, he had never pushed himself faster. He revved the engine as he soared through the city, racing towards their shared apartment. He knew the directions by heart and let his memory take him home while he silently panicked. Who knew what the Fakes would do to Trevor. They didn’t take kindly to gangs fighting them for territory and their small team had just done that exact thing. 

Before he knew it, Jeremy was hopping off his bike and running up the fire escape, climbing in through the window and racing into the office just to make sure Matt was there. Just the sight of Matt sitting there, looking high off flu medicine, comforted Jeremy. Matt looked surprised at how heavy he was breathing until he saw the tears prick Jeremy’s eyes. 

The two held each other for a long time, and Jeremy wished more than anything there was a third pair of arms wrapped around both of them, making some joke about why they shouldn’t be hugging a sick Matt.

They broke apart, taking a deep breath in unison before setting to work. Matt looked up plans for the building and searched for the cameras, Jeremy gathered as many weapons as he could and took care of Matt. He would be out of commission for a few more days, meaning Trevor would have to be in there longer. The thought made Jeremy shiver and he shook his head, reminding himself they would get him back no matter what. 

A few more days and Matt promised he was well enough to go on the rescue mission. Jeremy thought about calling up Mica and Kdin, but decided that the deadly pair were probably more busy. Besides, a simple rescue mission was something the Stream Team could handle. Or, at least, that’s what Jeremy told himself. 

They rode out in the middle of the night, hiding in the shadows and blending in with the nightlife that was already winding up. They rode to the middle of the city, towards the beckoning tower that held the one thing precious to them. Matt compared it to some action movie and rolled his eyes when Jeremy gave a clueless huff. It was almost normal. 

Matt made sure to disable the cameras quickly and silently, living up to his name. Jeremy took out the guards effortlessly, and the pair climbed the stairs silently, not quite sure if someone was waiting in a dark corner to jump out. The pair silently entered the floor just under the penthouse, Matt’s intel telling them that was where they kept the “prisoners.” Of course, they weren’t expecting 2 of the Fakes to be waiting for them. 

“Hello lads!” The Golden Boy said, a cruel smile on his face as Mogar stood next to him, pointing a shotgun at both of them. Jeremy cursed silently, before raising his gun and firing a stray shot at the door behind the pair. He smiled when confusion ran across their features and took off, fighting Mogar with every ounce of energy he had in his body. 

He could tell the Fake was from the east coast by the way he held himself in a fight, always on the offensive rather than the defensive. Jeremy took in his fighting style quickly, letting his old instincts of the ring guide him. He was pretty sure Monster Truck would be proud. 

Jeremy took him down quickly, but the guy didn’t go down without much struggle. But all Jeremy needed to do was slip past him, and he was grabbing Matt, who was locked in a fight with Golden boy, and the pair ran at the door, throwing it open and freezing. 

“Trevor what the FUCK?!” He yelled, the stress and confusion falling onto his shoulders as he watched Trevor hug the fucking  _ Vagabond. _ Trevor shot him an apologetic look and Jeremy almost wanted to scream, didn’t he know what they went through? Didn’t he understand?

A soft touch to his arm had him looking up at Matt, who mirrored his expression but shook his head minutely.  _ Not now. Later. _ Jeremy took a deep breath and nodded, placing his hand lightly over Matt’s. It was all too much at the moment, but at least he knew someone cared.

Trevor and the Vagabond turned to face them, huge smiles on their faces and Jeremy’s heart almost broke. Was this some long lost boyfriend? The doubt ran rampant through Jeremy’s mind, kicking every single organized thought out of order. Of course, Trevor’s next words only made the mess of his mind 10 times worse. 

“Uh, guys, this is my brother...Ryan.” Trevor stuttered, and Jeremy was shocked, of course, as any normal person would be. But hell if his mom didn’t raise him to be polite. Sure, he shrugged that perfect persona years ago but still, he was a gentleman. 

So he walked up to the Vagabond, the tall and imposing figure who looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, and held out his hand. Trevor shot him a confused glance but Jeremy didn’t care. 

“Hi I’m Jeremy, one of your brother’s...uh crew members. Nice to meet ya.” And Ryan smiled and shook his hand, and Trevor laughed and hugged Jeremy close. He may have been stressed and confused, but hell if he wasn’t happy to be back in his boy’s arms. 


End file.
